


Cisco Lives

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [38]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Shovel Talk", AU, Gen, Goes with the Series, Reasonable Ending, ScaredOutOfHisWits!Cisco, Threats, protective!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: Cisco lives to see the New Year.





	

Barry tried to stop Len. He really did. Ask anyone on his team, in his family. He really, truly tried to stop his partner.   
He just failed.

Cisco shakes in fear in an enclosed space. It was five days after Christmas; almost New Years. He had been walking to Jitters, planning a surprise for his fiancé when the world had gone suddenly black. He woke blind and bound in something that, when he kicked at it, felt like it could be a trunk. The world around him was shaking a little as well, further solidifying his assumption that he was in an enemy's vehicle.  
'Am I going to die?' he can't help but think as he swallows down his fear. 'Who took me? Why? Does this have to do with me or Barry? Why me? Why now? Were the others in danger?'  
The car he assumes he's in slows to a stop and he jostles in his bound state. HIs heart is in his ears as his container opens and fresh air fills his lungs. He coughs, smelling rotten fish.  
Large hands grab a hold of his shoulders and pull him out of the trunk, throw him over a massive shoulder, then he's being carried. He tries to wiggle, to see what sort of give he had, but it's useless. He feels like a rolled up carpet as he's brought from one place to another, unceremoniously dropped on the floor and walked away from.  
Cisco wants to call out to his abductor, demand to know what's going on, but his fear and desperate desire to live keeps the words to the defiant part of himself located in the back of his brain. If whoever took him kept to the unspoken rule book of bad guys, he'll know soon enough what was going on. Hopefully, right before The Flash appeared to rescue him.

Another set of feet come into the room, this one lighter and more confident. Cisco swallows thickly as he stills on the ground, waiting with bated breath for either a kick or the start of a monologue.  
The new footsteps stop, a presence comes closer, and the blindfold is removed. The genius blinks a few times, a lightbulb above him blinding for several moments as he adjusts. When he does, he rolls his eyes at the person he sees.  
"Len," Cisco breathes out the name in relief. "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd rescue me before Barry did."  
"Rescue you?" Len repeats with a short huff of a laugh at the end. "Cisco, please, don't play the fool."  
The genius's eyes widen. "You? You kidnapped me?"  
"Abducted," the ex-criminal corrects.  
"Why?"  
Len tilts his head, eyes narrowing on the other man.  
Cisco shakes at the icy glare and stony expression from his teammate.  
After an agonizing minute of silence, Cisco whispers out, "Lisa."  
The grin on Len's face gives no reprieve to the genius's fear.  
"Listen, Cuz," Cisco tries to get into a better position but with his arms and legs bound, it's impossible. "I was going to tell you, really. I wanted to check with Lisa before I even bothered risking my life with asking you. I was honestly surprised that she said yes! I mean, I am a great catch and all, but still, I wasn't absolutely certain."  
Len pulls out a large knife, silencing the other man. One side of the weapon is serrated while the other is smooth, both are just as deadly and intimidating as the ex-criminal turns the knife to catch the light of the bulb above him.  
"B-Bar-ry wi-wou-" Cisco starts to wiggle away, his cheeks burning as it makes him feel like a worm. He has to force himself to get out noises, making them into words is as hard as breathing evenly. "Pu...Pu-lese...Len! Lu-Le-Len!"  
Len puts a hand on the shaking man's shoulder to stop him. He slides his hand to the younger man's throat, pushing him onto his back to loom over him in a crouched position; the large blade an obvious, silent threat in his other hand.  
"Do you know what happened to our mother, Cisco?" Len says slowly, evenly, making sure every sound of the words is clearly heard.  
"Sh-She, uh, left-t," Cisco swallows, trying to calm any part of himself.  
"It broke what was left of my family of the time," Len continues, moving the blade to hover between their bodies. He looks from the tip of the blade to the helpless man in his clutches. "What are your intentions with my sister?"  
"I'm..." Cisco swallows, pulling in all his crime-fighting experience to take on the most difficult fight yet. "I'm going to marry her. I'm-I'm going to take care of her for the rest of my life."  
The knife lowers to rest on top of the rope.  
"What happens when you die?"  
Anger overtakes the fear as Cisco pushes himself up slightly.  
"Then you can explain how your selfishness overwrote your own sister's happiness!"  
Len's eyes widen a touch, but it's enough for the genius to feel sparks of victory. Cisco falls back, unable to keep himself up for long without the use of any of his limbs. He doesn't think-Well, he actually just relies on hope that the man won't kill him. At least for his children's sake. Barry wouldn't let him be around them if he turned killer again.  
The knife moves, sliding under the ropes to cut the topmost parts free. Len pushes up and away from Cisco with the weapon, watching the genius unwrap himself from the rest before standing as well.  
The two men stare each other down for a few moments, then Len lifts the knife again.  
"If you hurt her," he says in that slow, calculated way again. "Barry might know it's me, but he'll never be able to prove it."  
"I won't," Cisco says firmly. "Not just for my sake, but for your kids' too. I don't want to give you any reason to be kept from them."  
Len's eyes widen more openly as he drops the arm with the blade. He looks the genius over as if seeing him anew and he nods once.  
"Very well," the ex-criminal turns to walk out.  
Cisco waits until he hears a door creek closed before allowing himself to breathe fully. He bends in half, hands on his knees as he purposely fills and empties his lungs.   
When he has his breath and heartrate back, Cisco straightens to see where he was.  
"Of course," he rolls his eyes when it's clearly a warehouse.   
Cisco steps out the first side door he finds and groans when he doesn't see anything familiar. He checks his pockets and thanks the ex-criminal for letting him keep his phone. Using the GPS, he realizes he's just outside of Central City. He's tempted to call someone for a pick-up, but decides against it in favor of calling a cab.   
Of course he'll make Len pay for it later. It was his stupid fault for kidnapping him just to threaten him. He could have done that in his apartment...

 

\--- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> Psst! Guess what? I still own NOTHING. =)


End file.
